


Never Leave

by mysticalforces



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalforces/pseuds/mysticalforces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had defeated Jafar and the Red Queen was no longer a threat for them. Alice had Cyrus back, but there were still times when she would wake up screaming his name, believing him to be gone forever in that boiling sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave

Cyrus liked to watch Alice sleep. He loved it, in fact. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on in all of his life times. When she was asleep, most of the time anyway her features would be so relaxed and he'd even see her smile in her sleep. That is what Cyrus loved the most about watching her. He loved to see her smile, he loved to see her happy.

"No." Alice's features twisted in sadness as a small whimper escaped her.

"Alice." Cyrus's voice was soft and full of concern. He always had been able to tell whenever she was having a nightmare or about to have one. Cyrus gently reached out to touch her face, wiping away a tear that had started to fall. "I'm here."

"Cyrus." Alice softly cried out. "No." She began struggling against him. "Don't take him!"

Cyrus tightened his hold on her, concerned that she could injure herself. "Darling, please." He leaned his head against hers in an effort to comfort her. "Open your eyes. I'm right here, Alice."

"Cyrus." Her features changed from distraught to relieved.

Cyrus saw her smile and that she seemed relaxed again. He breathed with relief, thankful that he had seemed to calm her with his words and his touch. "Alice, I love you." He murmured quietly.

Then suddenly as quickly as her sadness had vanished, it resumed again. With high force. She let out the loudest heartbreaking scream Cyrus had ever heard from her in all of their time together.

"CYRUS!" Alice screamed. "NOOO!"

Tears stung Cyrus's eyes at seeing his love in such hysteria. "Alice, wake up!" He clutched her to him tightly. "Please, Sweetheart it's alright!"

"NO!" She screamed, fighting against him. "NO!" She kicked him hard.

"Alice." Cyrus groaned, clutching his stomach where she'd kicked him at. His love sure could inflict pain when she'd willed it.

Before Cyrus had the chance to react, she'd scurried away from him and had thrown herself off of their bed and onto the hard marble floor.

"Alice!" Cyrus cried out in concern.

Cyrus quickly got off the bed and hurried over to Alice who was nearly face down on the ground.

"Alice!" Cyrus gently lifted her off of the ground and laid her in his lap. "Are you alright, Sweetheart?"

Alice looked up at him, her true love and tears streamed down her face. It wasn't that long ago when she'd thought she'd lost him forever to that boiling sea. "Cyrus." She whimpered, burying her face against his torso.

"Oh, Alice." Cyrus gently stroked her hair as he heard her quietly cry against him. "I told you, remember? I will _never_ leave you."

At that she cried harder and was about to respond when suddenly the door bolted open. Her body shook at the sound. Was it going to happen again? Was Cyrus about to be taken away from her again?

Cyrus quickly turned around, startled by the noise. His eyes met the concerned gaze of Will Scarlet. He didn't even bother addressing who was standing beside him.

"Is everything alright here?" Will asked, his eyes gazing over his best friend in concern.

Alice looked up at Will in embarrassment. "It's fine. I was just…" Tears filled Alice's eyes as her gaze settled on who was standing beside Will. "What is _she_ doing here?" She hissed.

"Alice, she…" Will looked around uncomfortably. You couldn't cut the tension in this room with a bloody knife. Talk about being put in the middle. "She came to see you."

Cyrus glared at Will with hostility, once again not bothering to spare a glance at her. "And you actually thought that was a good idea?!"

Anastasia looked at Alice, the girl's murderous expression making her more than a little uneasy now that she no longer had magic to hide behind. "Alice," her voice came out soft. She knew that if she wanted any hope of being with Will again that she had to make this right. "I'm…"

This time Cyrus did look at her, he glared at her with even more hostility than he had showed Will. He turned around and blocked her view of Alice, his body intentionally going around her as a protective shield. "Don't you _dare_ look at her!" Cyrus snapped. "You have no right to address her, not now or ever!"

Anastasia turned to Will, pleading with him to be an advocate for her. "Will, they're not giving me a chance."

"Well can ya bloody blame them?" Will retorted harshly.

When he saw tears fill her eyes, he softened. Try as he might, he still loved her. He probably always would, but as his gaze settled over Alice's true love who was practically shielding from anyone that would dare to think of harming her, he realized. Alice was his best friend and until she was ready to hear Anastasia out, let alone accept her apology he sure as hell wasn't gonna force this on her.

"Alice, I'm sorry." Will gently told her, although it may as well be Cyrus his apology was going to. The guy still wouldn't budge. Will had to fight a small smile. It made him happy that she had someone that would protect her like that.

Cyrus turned to look at Alice, his gaze soft the moment he did so. "Alice, Sweetheart tell me what to do."

Alice gazed over at Will who looked extremely apologetic but it really meant nothing to her right now. She couldn't believe he would bring that bitch here after everything she'd done. It hurt beyond words.

Alice looked at Cyrus, who's face was filled with concern and love for her. "Make them leave." She pleaded. "Both of them."

Cyrus gently held her close to him, before releasing her and turning back around to reassume his earlier position of shielding her. "The both of you need to leave." Cyrus spoke firmly. He glared at Will, still angry and disappointed that he would bring her here. "Now."

Will however was never any good at being told what to do. "Oh, are you a genie? Are you granting wishes? Gonna magically tear us away from here are you?" Will then chuckled. "Oh, that's right! There are _no_ genies, wish granting or magic. None of that rubbish exists here. This is a world without magic."

Cyrus glared at him with a stoic expression, one of the many he'd often showed to Jafar when he was being imprisoned. "I'm no longer a genie." He agreed. "And while I do not possess the power to magically send you both out of here, I swear on my love for Alice that if you both do not get out of here, I will remove you both with my own mortal force!"

Will looked at Cyrus, seeing just how deadly serious he was. There was no doubt that he could put up a fight to this if he really wanted to but he wasn't about to start a fight with Alice's true love. He had a feeling he probably wouldn't come out on the winning side in the end anyway. "Yeah, Anastasia time to go." Will grabbed her hand.

"That's it?" Anastasia cried out in shock. "Will, I'm not here to hurt anyone not that I can any longer. I'm just out to-"

"I know what you're out for, Love." Will replied. "I get it, I do but Alice isn't receptive to it and her bodyguard over there won't let you near her. It's time to throw in the towel so to speak on this one."

Anastasia wasn't good at being told what to do either. She yanked her hand out of his grasp and prepared to stalk over to Alice with determination. She would hear her out.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alice caught a glimpse of Anastasia walking toward them. It was that confidence, that sent her into a flashback of when they were at the boiling sea. Alice completely lost all of her control and before Cyrus realized what was going on, she lunged at her. She pinned her against the wall, rage and fear completely taking over her. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME AGAIN!" Alice screamed in her face.

Anastasia's eyes were wide with fear.

"I WON'T!" Alice screamed as she let out sobs. 

Alice started thrashing and screaming as she felt strong arms encircle her from behind and clutching her close.

"Alice!" Cyrus held on to her tightly, pressing a kiss against her neck in hopes that it would calm her down. "Settle down, my love please!"

Alice clutched his arm that was around her upper half as she sobbed. "I can't be alone again!"

"Oh, Alice." Cyrus murmured as he turned her around and held her tightly against his chest. "I will never leave you alone. Never again, my love." He buried his face in her hair as tears entered his eyes.


End file.
